


Teaching Abstinence

by Aishuu



Series: Torn Pages [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Community: deathnote100, Gen, Humor, The Livejournal exodus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Institute handles the Birds and the Bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Abstinence

The Institute had a very aggressive sex ed program.

The teachers were smart enough to recognize their precocious students would eventually stumble upon the subject, and made no attempts to keep their charges ignorant. It wouldn't have worked, anyway. 

They made sure a complete, thorough library was assembled, and all questions were answered honestly. They covered everything, with particular attention on STDs, urinary tract infections, the stages of pregnancy and birth, and the need for lube for homosexual relations - with some very graphic images of what could go wrong.

By the time L was fifteen, he was an avowed asexual.


End file.
